An End
by KayytNicole
Summary: Read the preview
1. Preview

This is a preview for my new story An End. I got the preview from whoever wrote Happy. I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOUR NAME!!! MY MIND SERIOUSLY JUST WENT BLANK!

* * *

"Sorry guys. I can't come to the investigation this week."

"Don't worry I won't miss another investigation."

KC was thrown up in the air, not knowing she might make a bad landing. " Catch her girls!" Coach Ashley said. The girls were too late.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone there."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think we can continue this on."

"Riley?! You _must_ be joking!"


	2. One Less Person

**OK, so, I present to you, AN END!!!!! I'm probably going to make this LONG! I'm sorry I haven't been in the writing mood lately, so I don't have a lot of stuff. I actually USUALLY only write stuff when I'm about to post it, so yea. I haven't wrote anything for A Diary Love, Falling the Wrong Way, and A Bark in the Night, so I'm SO SORRY!!! But, like I said, I'm on break until January 5, so YEA!!!**

**

* * *

**"Hey guys I can't make it to the investigation this weekend," KC said, looking down at her cell phone.

"Why not KC? We're going to Lincoln Heights again!" Jackie said disappointed she would be the only girl on the up coming weekend investigation.

"Well, my cheerleading coach just texted me and said we have a competition this weekend. It's a totally last minute thing she told us about. Sorry." The team froze. Their vacant expression caught KC off guard. "I'm so sorry guys. I want to come, but I can help you with evidence on Saturday."

"KC are you sure you have to go to your competition?" Riley asked.

"Positive. She told us since the beginning unless your sick you miss a meet and you're out."

"WOW! That's kind of harsh!" Zack said shocked. The team frowned. Everyone was disappointed.

"Don't worry. I won't miss another investigation. I _swear_!" KC said, trying the assure the team. They just sighed. Soon, the team left, leaving KC all alone.


	3. A Fall to Ruin it All

With the team (Excluding KC)

"OK guys you ready to go?" asked Riley, as he grabbed the last gear pack.

"Yup," the team replied. They followed Riley out his garage door and headed to his car. They put the gear in the back, and got in. The team looked glum without KC cheerful spirit.

"I don't like being the only girl on the team. I feel uncomfortable," Jackie said, starting to get mad.

With KC

"OK girls. I want you to practice routine four, one more time before our competition. The girls got into their positions. Suddenly, Tik Tok by Kesha started playing.

"Smiling faces, girls! Emma, straighten your arms! Hannah, hold onto Lanae harder! KC, turn faster!" KC tried going faster. She succeded. The time came for the girls to throw some of them in the air. KC climbed up her partners hands, getting ready. KC was thrown up in the air, not knowing she might make a bad landing. " Catch her girls!" Coach Ashley said. The girls were too late. KC fell on he back, hitting the floor hard enough to make a crack. The girls gasped.

"GIRLS?!" Ashley ran over to KC, careful with every move she made.

"Someone call nine one one NOW!" A few girls ran to the phone, franticly dialing the digits.

"Hello, hello?! We need help immediately!"


	4. Help is on their Way

So, **I'M warning you now**. This chapter was written by what I think a 9-1-1 responder would ask because I'm lucky enough to have NEVER had to call 9-1-1.

* * *

"OK where are you located?" Patsy the 9-1-1 responder asked.

"Um, we're on 541 Larval Road. We're the cheerleading building!"

"OK help is on their way. Tell me what happened so I can tell the paramedics."

"Well we were practicing our routine for our competition later and we threw her up in the air and we didn't catch her in time! We feel so bad!"

"OK I'll tell the paramedics. I need you to stay on the line until help gets there."

"OK."

"Is she breathing?"

"Ashley, is she breathing? Yes, she is breathing."

"Is she conscious?"

"No, she's just laying there. Our coach Ashley is doing CPR on her."

"OK good. Tell her to continue."

"Ashley, she said continue with the CPR!" Suddenly, paramedics came rushing in. Ashley got out of the way. The paramedics put KC on a stretcher and left. Ashley followed.

"Girls, someone call her parents!" Emma ran to the phone.

"Hello?! Mrs. Costonis? We have an emergency!"

* * *

AAAA! Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Changing Plans

I'm going to warn you now. There is NOT going to be a happy ending. I'm sorry!

* * *

**Mrs. Costonis's POV**

I was at my kitchen table, doing the bills, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID only to see KC's cheer studio calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello?! Mrs. Costonis? We have an emergency!"

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong? Is it KC?!"

"Yes! We were practicing a routine and we didn't catch her and she fell on her back and there was a crack and she's going to the hospital right now!"

"Oh my gosh!" I started crying. Knowing my baby was hurt killed me inside. "OK um, I'm going to go to the hospital. Thanks for letting me know." After this, I was never going to let KC cheerlead _again. _I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

**With the team**

"OK guys well we're going to Lincoln Heights again. You all excited?" Riley asked.

"Uh yea! Remember the freaky chair that kept moving to different areas?" Jackie asked, memories filling the car.

"Oh yea. You and I had just finished call and response and it was there right in the middle of the hallway."

"Yea. That was so freaky. I hope we see the chair again." Jackie and Riley went silent. The whole team stayed that way until the ring of Riley's phone broke the silence.

"Hey can you answer it, Sam. It's KC's mom.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam, can you put Riley on?!"

"Um he's driving so he told me to answer it." Jackie rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well, tell him and the rest of you that KC is going to the hospital. Sam gasped.

"Guys, Mrs. Costonis just said KC is going to the hospital!" The team started to worry. Sam put the phone on speaker.

"OK I put you on speaker. So what happened?!"

"Well, one of KC's teammates called and said they were practicing their routine and they didn't catch her and she fell! God, why does this always happen?!"

"Oh my gosh! OK well we'll skip the investigation. We're going to the hospital." Riley pulled into the nearest parking lot and turned around. They were going to see their teammate.


End file.
